Veritatem
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: Set in the same exact Narutoverse as what is canon up to the great ninja war with Kaguya. The only difference is that, like Naruto, Sakura has a beast inside of her that only Kakashi and Tsunade know of. The beast is called a Kemona. The Kemona, which I won't give too much away, is not like the tailed beast Naruto has. It is much, much worse and far more insidious. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer and Background to story:**_

 **Thank you all for giving my humble story a chance** **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form. All rights go respectively to Kishi-sensei. As for the background to our story..this is set in the same exact Narutoverse as what is canon up to the great ninja war with Kaguya. The only difference is that, like Naruto, Sakura has a beast inside of her that only Kakashi and Tsunade know of. The beast is called a Kemona. The Kemona, which I won't give too much away, is not like the tailed beast Naruto has. It is much, much worse and far more insidious. It is female in nature due to the fact it feeds off the personality and attributes of its host. This is solely a SasuSaku fanfiction and contains also some Naruhina at a few parts. Please enjoy and be aware that there may be some adult sexual themes in later chapters!**

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke..Sasuke just didn't seem to care. My limp and useless form dangling above a chasm of lava and he doesn't even give me a passing glance. Not a look of worry. Not even a look at all. Even some eye contact would have saved me at this point. But no. Sasuke did not look at me. He did not care for my well-being, or Kakashi-sensei's for that matter. We were only his burdens now, no longer bonded to him. And Naruto only being carried off by his hawk to safety so he can be murdered in cold blood later on. I hate him..I hate him so much I feel like crying every time I look at him. I hate the way my heart clenches in my chest at the sight of him. Or how my mouth goes dry with cotton when he speaks directly to me. I hate him for saying my name like that. Like he still cares. He doesn't deserve to say my name..he doesn't deserve my unwavering and unequivocal love for him.

Kakashi lifts us up to flat ground and I sigh only to cover up the wail that is my cry from pure emotional pain. I have felt physical pain unimaginable to any normal shinobi, but this..this was the type of pain that can't be explained. Like someone plunged their hand into your chest arm deep in order to rip out your still-beating heart. All with a smile. Kakashi is aware of this pain I have. But he disregards it. He gives me my space by looking away, toward Sasuke and Naruto flying onward.

Kaguya's power is too great. It is just too much, too maleficent. I watch in agony as sasuke and Naruto are beaten to a pulp. When suddenly, kaguya pulls a chakra sword out of thin air. The sword was beautiful, in a repulsive way. Its light pinkish color was incredible and its brightness blinding. I watched in amazed horror as the sword slowly moved through the air and into Sasuke's stomach.

A ringing fell on my ears. My hands grew numb. My face hot with invisible flames. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I wanted was his safety. I wanted him safe. I wanted him unharmed. How dare she put even a scratch on him. And a thick black cloak clouded my eyes. As if someone had poured a dark food coloring into my corneas. And the last thing I saw was Sasuke's eyes wide with sheer shock baring holes into me.

 **Naruto**

Our fight against Kaguya was brutal. But not near as brutal as Sasuke's treatment of the others. Although he comes off as he didn't give two shits about them falling to their death, I knew better. I wasn't stupid. I knew he saw kakashi willing and able to save himself and sakura before kakashi knew himself. Sasuke cared. And there was not shit he could do to make me think otherwise.

Kaguya's monster strength was pissing me off, Sasuke too. As we grew tired, he got sloppy and got just a little too close. Before I could even try to help him, her massive chakra sword cut right into the pit of his stomach, and out the other side.

"SASUKE!" I screamed so loud I popped a blood vessel in my left eye. Before I could leap to action, or even say his name again, I noticed Sakura.

But it wasn't Sakura, not anymore.

It was something much more fucking terrifying.

Standing where Sakura was once sitting, was her silhouette bathed in dark blues and whites of an incredible cloud of chakra. Slowly, her head began to look up towards us. Her face was the same, her body and seal still exactly the same as before. But her hair was at least ten inches longer and blowing wildly around her face with the burst of chakra. And her eyes..her green emerald eyes were completely blue. A shining terrifying blue that bore into me. Her face had no expression, and her body language was completely relaxed. And then she was gone. Her speed was so fucking crazy I almost fell over trying to find her.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where'd she go?!"

"Naruto! Get out of there now!" Kakashi's blood-curdling scream didn't reach me in time. He obviously knew what the hell was happening to sakura, and that is was nothing good. When my eyes finally found her, she was standing between sasuke and kaguya. Sasuke had fell to his knees after kaguya had pulled her chakra blade from him.

"sakura stop! She'll stab you too!"

"Sakura..? What..what is this?' I could hear Sasuke stammer at her trying too to figure out just what the hell had happened to her.

" I have no use for a god that does not know her place. Be gone." Sakura, or what looked like sakura, said in a horrible harmonic voice somewhere between sakura's and something else. Something evil.

And with that, she simply drew back her hand and slapped the Goddess into a nearby mountain with a speed and velocity that left us all falling backwards.

 **Sasuke**

"I have no use for a god that does not know her place. Be gone."

What..what the hell is this? What is she?! This can't be Sakura. There is no way she gained such god-like strength in only a few short years. No..she couldn't have gained such strength in a 100 years. None of us could. This is impossible. What the hell is going on?!

Sakura turned to face me, just the side of her face showing with one bright flaming blue eye glaring at me, a smile playing at her lips.

"So you're the great Sasuke Uchiha. I have heard much about you."

She turned completely this time, slowly walking toward me still holding that malicious grin.

"Looks as if my host wants you alive more than she wants her freedom. Pity. Though I do see why, you are very easy on the eyes." She smirked with a wink.

She put her hand on her hip and flung her hair out of her face.

"That truly is such a pity, because she is going to lose her freedom..as well as you. You see I need chakra to survive. I need it to fully take over this vessel. Without an extra boost, she will unfortunately take over once again. So if you could kindly comply.." she started at me again. I can't move, I can hardly breathe. This thing can easily kill me, even in my best state she could take me easily. No..no I cant go out like this. I cant let this thing kill me and sakura as well. I just cant.

Suddenly, Kakashi's body is flung infront of my slumped form between me and this thing using sakura's body. He is in a horrible condition, he can barely stand.

"Kemona, you are not welcome here. Go back where you belong." Kakashi spit out, between raspy and harsh breaths.

Kemona bursted out a bellowing laugh that sounded exactly like sakura's. But it wasn't. It lacked her charm, and her pureness.

"Back where I belong?! You mean in the back of the mind of this stupid girl? Ha! I am a god. A mother to shinobi. A goddess of the shinobi world, why would I live my days trapped in a love-struck teen?"

"you are no god, Kemona. You're a parasite. You take the likeness of your host, you don't even have a personality of your own. Everything, down to your resentment towards Sasuke, spawns from Sakura."

"That's where you're wrong my dear. I only require chakra, the boy was harmed and useless. I was simply taking advantage of his current state."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Kemona's blue flare eyes glared at kakashi for only a moment before composing herself.

"I am much more than what meets the eye, young man. Here..let me show you."

An incredible amount of chakra visibly pulsated around sakura's body as she lifted into the air. Her arm beckoned something unseen to come towards her. After a second, kaguya's destroyed body was lifted from the crater and headed towards sakura.

"I WILL ABSORD THOSE WHO ARE USELESS AND USE THOSE THAT ARE OF VALUE ONLY AT MY COMMAND. THE WORLD IS MINE!"

As she spoke, kaguya's body began dissipating into the chakra cloud, and with it gave sakura's eyes a horrific black glow. The bluish tint of powerful chakra around her turned into a thick black substance. Infecting her eyes and clouded around her.

"While I have you all here, I think I will start with your home dimension."

With a gesture of her hand, a portal opened. Inside we could all see the shinobi fighting for their lives and healing the wounded. They could see us too.

With another small gesture, Kemona ushered the chakra of all the nin to be absorbed into her. We could see them all suddenly regress to sickly looking older versions of themselves. She had to be stopped. At this rate she'll kill us all, she's just as bad as kaguya if not worse. I can't let this happen, not to sakura. Not to everyone. I will do whatever I have to.

 **Kakashi**

"I promised Sakura's father I would keep her beast under wraps. I made lady Tsunade swear under oath never to speak of it to sakura as she indirectly tried to lift her of this curse."

"Kakashi sensei..what exactly is she?" Naruto said

"Every 9th child of the 9th child of the Haruno clan produces a Kemono. The male Kemonos prefer to be called as such, the female prefer Kemona in order to differentiate and feel more human. These parasites are born within a vessel, feeding off its personality and chakra hoping one day to release itself. There are horrific and powerful creatures. Only one other actually released itself as far as we all know. Kemono the first, as he is called, claimed the life of his host Sharuma Haruno in ancient times. The sheer power made the plates of the Earth move, separating continents and creating the countries we know today. The only way he was defeated was by an act of sheer impulse. Something so sudden and incredible, that the beast reverted to its hibernation for a split second so the host could be killed. Which ultimately killed the inner beast along with it. Kemono the first was slain when Sharuma's eldest son confessed that he hated him. That he hated his father more than he had hated anyone. He said this with such a greatly fabricated honesty and false hatred that the beast and Sharuma both retracted in pure shock. Sharuma's son then killed him with a kunai to the heart. But not before he told his father how much he truly loved him."

"So that..that means.." Naruto stared up at Sakura's form in disbelief. His face mortified. Sasuke hid his eyes, intently listening to my words but making an effort to hide his true feelings and the look of pain on his face that probably mirrored Naruto's.

We had to come up with a plan. It was our only hope. But if we do what I think we should do, it'll kill sakura in the process. And I just don't think I could live with myself if I went along with it.

In a blink of an eye, sasuke was gone. With the hole still in his stomach he couldn't have gone too far. And I had a horrific idea of exactly what he was about to do.

Sword unsheathed, sasuke flung himself towards the floating monster that took over sakura.

"SASUKE NO!" Naruto screamed

"Sasuke wait!" I don't think I could bear to watch the man she loves more than anything on this Earth kill her. I couldn't watch this pure and incredible woman be slain by the hand of the man she adored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sakura**

This scent..I know this smell. What is that? My eyes are still heavily coated with thick black tar as before. I feel my lids are open, but I see nothing. I hear nothing. All I can sense is this scent. This incredibly familiar smell of sweat and pine. A beautiful scent that puts a smile on my face. Smile..I shouldn't be smiling..Sasuke. Sasuke was stabbed! I saw him collapse right in front of me! What happened? Where is he? There's pressure. There is pressure on my back, on my face, my mouth. What is this?..I feel like I'm being crushed. Like someone is clutching me so tight my lungs might come up through my throat. But nothing could come from my throat, something is keeping my mouth closed. Something wet and smooth is keeping them locked in place. The smoothness is the apex of the smell. I can't quite figure it out..did he accidentally put me in a genjutsu? Is that what this is? It has to be. That explains it..this scent. Its Sasuke's. It's his incredible and irresistible scent I have grown so accustomed to back in my genin days. The smoothness on my mouth slightly parts, only to come right back again, this time the pressure on my face and back become far more harsh and forceful. The smooth wet pressure moves, its moving against my lips. Someone is kissing me. Someone that smells exactly like Sasuke.

 **Naruto**

"SASUKE NO!"

He can't be. He can't be thinking what I think he is. Sword unsheathed, Sasuke leaped towards Sakura's floating body. I feel it in my gut. I know what he's doing. He's going to say something horrible and then kill her right when she reacts. I can practically hear her fucking heart break already.

"I won't let you do this!" I jump towards them, only to stop dead in my tracks.

 **Kakashi**

"Hm, Not at all what I expected, but that definitely is a good alternative."

Sasuke had stabbed his sword into the side of the rock in a mountain beside Sakura's body opposite the portal. Using the katana as a flat surface, he stood on it to become eye level with her. And as he did, he did the most incredible and impulsive thing I could have ever imagined. Something that left Naruto so dumfounded he was left yelling and screaming in a tantrum of confusion.

 **Sakura**

Finally, the black cloak dissipated, and I could see far too clearly what was in front of me. _Who_ was in front of me. Sasuke's arm was locked around my waist and sealed against my back, his other hand forcing my head up to look at him as his lips locked on mine only moving ever so slightly every once in a while. I have no idea how long he held our kiss. We could have stood there for centuries, and it would still not be long enough.

All too soon, his eyes opened into mine and his lips moved away leaving his face still inches from mine.

"Sakura…forgive me." I suddenly felt an all too familiar sharp pain in my head and everything faded to black once more. Yet this time I welcomed it with my euphoria.

 **Naruto**

Sasuke suddenly quickly bumped Sakura in the back of the head, forcefully enough to knock her out but not hard enough to be lethal. She collapsed in his arms and he leaped back down, completely disregarding his katana still embedded in the rock. His full attention on Sakura.

Kakashi and I ran over to him. "What happens now Sasuke?" I ask

"I'm not sure..Kakashi, when she wakes up will it be her, or it?"

"Only time will tell, I-" as Kakashi tried to finish, a faint black substance began to drift away from Sakura's body and into the still open portal, returning to the shinobi once more.

"Kakashi look! It's going back to everyone!" I yelled

"I guess it is..we still need to bring her to Tsunade and quickly."

"We can make it through the portal while it's still open." Sasuke started for the circle to home with Sakura still knocked out cold in his arms.

 **Sasuke**

"Naruto!" Hinata's joyfully relieved expression was priceless as we all landed in front of them. Ino, of course was the first to bring up Sakura's current state.

"What the hell happened to her…" it wasn't exactly a question. Ino was far too exhausted to want a true definite reason why, I could practically see the wheels in her turning as she tried to figure out if Sakura could be saved.

"So she has been released" Tsunade came out of the crowd towards me still holding Sakura's limp body. She touched her chest with a glowing chakra pumping hand.

"She will be fine, though I have no idea who she will wake up as. We need to take her to a chakra chamber, and quickly. That was some pretty good thinking Sasuke, thank you." As she spoke to me, she still did not look up from Sakura's form. A tear in her right eye started to manifest. She wiped it away before she could succumb to her emotions.

"Everyone! Clean up this mess and heal those in the worst condition first! I will be back to continue healing the wounded as soon as Sakura is put in captivity. Thank you all for your strength, you have all done well." After signaling to some more of her subordinates, three medic nins started for me wanting to take Sakura from my arms. I tightened my grasp instinctively, my sharingan activating out of sheer anger.

"She stays with me."

 **Naruto**

Standing behind Sasuke I could see in his stance he was not happy about the medics trying to take Sakura away. As I walked up closer to him, his sharingan had even been activated.

"It's alright guys, we can take her." I tried to wave off the medics and they hesitated but gave up trying to retrieve her. Sasuke wasn't going to let her go, not after what he saw.

"Naruto, let's go" Sasuke started walking towards the village, without looking at me.

"Okay!" I decided to follow Grandma's orders and take Sakura to the chakra chamber thingy, or whatever the hell it is. I wasn't going to let her be taken over like that. Not again, not ever again. And I know Sasuke felt the same.

"Alright Naruto, Sasuke and I will take Sakura back to the village along with some of my subordinates. Kakashi, look over things here while I'm gone, I leave this to you." With those last orders from Granny Tsunade, we were gone.

Sasuke had not stopped for a break or asked someone else to take Sakura. He was tired, beaten and bruised. He even leaped further in front of us so we couldn't hear his harsh breaths. Granny Tsunade has healed the hole in his stomach, all while he still clutched Sakura in his arms.

Back at the village, Granny took us deep underneath the Hospital in an dark cavern with weird writings and shit all over the walls. It looked like some religious chamber that you'd do a ritual or something. In the middle there was a huge tube that looked like a clear water-filled coffin. It was hooked up to all sorts of machines with flickering lights illuminating the space in a bright pulsating blue.

"Sasuke, place her in here." Granny touched the glass with her palm and it emptied of the glowing water before opening. Sasuke walked over and slowly put Sakura's body in the tube. Lady Tsunade walked over to her and gently started to remove her clothes, all the way down to her underwear. Normally I'd be a little embarrassed, but my face grew even more hot as I noticed her underwear had taken just as much damage as her uniform. Her bra was ripped up so much you could almost see everything. There was even only one strap left hanging by a thread. I turned toward Sasuke expecting and ice-cold stare. I was wrong. He was looking away from her, eyes to the ground and cheeks and red as mine if not deeper. I had to laugh.

"HAHAHA I knew you weren't completely timid teme!"

He flashed me is normal glare. "Shut up you idiot." And averted his head away from me, avoided looking at Sakura's exposed body.

As soon as Granny was done the glass closed up again. She and her friends started hooking up and typing on the big machines, making the water glow even brighter than before.

"You both have done well, but now you have to let her rest. We will notify you both as soon as we know something."

Sasuke disobeyed and simply folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"hmph. Like I'd leave your bafoons in charge of her. What if that thing is what wakes up? You'll have no chance."

"Sasuke..You can't be saying you'll kill her.." I couldn't believe what he was saying. He wasn't trying to protect Sakura. The only reason he stayed so close to her was because he didn't trust any of us to kill her when the time came.

"You asshole! I'll-"

"Naruto." Sasuke had his eyes closed and his head bowed. His hands had balled up into fists as I spoke. "Leave, I can take it from here."

"No! Like hell I'd leave you here alone so you could kill Sakura! How could you!?"

Before I could finished ripping him a new ass hole, we heard a sudden crack of glass. We both turned towards the tube, terrified for what would come out of it. Sakura..or Kemona.

The glass began cracking more and more before finally shattering. The shards came at us all so fast and explosive we all had to cover our faces with our arms.

When I finally could look between my fingers clearly, I could see a figure rise out of the broken tube and struggle to stand straight up.

 **Sakura**

Its black again, Sasuke's immense scent has vanished after being around me for so long. His smell had swarmed my senses for what felt like hours, and suddenly it was gone. I could feel something cold and wet all over my body. Like I was immersed in water, yet could still breathe.

What exactly happened to me..more importantly, what happened to Sasuke? I practically watched him die, only to wake to an intense kiss from him. Maybe it was genjutsu, maybe he was showing me a hint of a future I could never have with him. That's it..out of his terror and shock he accidentally thrusted me into an infinite tsukyomi.

This liquid..whatever this cold wet stuff is I can't take it. Its too much, too immense. Its like being pumped of chakra at an alarming rate. Like I could pop at any minute. Is this what dying feels like? Being pumped and pumped with death until it finally takes control of you and turns you into dust? I have to get this off of me, I have to get out. I will not die like this, not now…no.

 **Sasuke**

The figure before us could be Kemona, back again for a vengeance. But again…it could be Sakura too. I had to act, I had to take action before she did. I unsheathed my katana, and started after whatever this was in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto yelled behind me, he'll no doubt try to stop me.

"Sasuke..?" a weak nimble voice comes from the shakily standing figure before me, it stops me in my tracks and makes the entire room hold their breath.

"Sasuke..why?.."

"Sakura?" I choke on her name. It can't be her, it is taking me for a fool. I point my katana at her.

"You don't fool me."

Sakura's eyes aren't the eyes of the beast, they aren't bright blue or a complete black. They are Sakura's. They are the green orbs I've known since I was a child. They look at me pleading, tears spilling in them.

"Where am I? Sasuke please!"

Her words make my resolve shake. I can't do it. Slowly, and with shaking hands, I sheath my sword.

"What do you remember?" my question is too harsh.

She lets her eyes lower to the ground in deep thought, searching for an answer. Then a deep red creeps beneath her cheeks.

"I..remember you getting stabbed by Kaguya's chakra sword, and then I blacked out. When I first woke up you..you were with me, and then you knocked me out again. I think." Sakura's red blush now covered her entire face, I thought she was going to faint.

"Does the word Kemona ring a bell?"

She looked at me questionly, "no, why?"

"It is time you know, Sakura." Tsunade stepped forward, interrupting our conversation. I've never liked that woman.

As the female hokage answered all Sakura's questions and helped with her shock, Naruto crept up beside me.

"Don't know how you can talk to her so cooly while she's half-ass naked."

The reality crept in, and I could feel my face getting hot.

"hahahaha! That's what I thought!"

What a fucking idiot. "shut up, Naruto." Is all I could come up with.

Sakura and I met eyes, and she started towards me.

"th-thank you..for saving me Sasuke." She avoided meeting my eyes, her cheeks returned pinkish red.

"You can thank me later, put some clothes on first." Still too harsh

She gasped and quickly covered herself and Naruto bellowed a laugh that immediately ticked her off. Earning him a fist to the face.

After Sakura redressed, we all got down to business.

"So we have no idea if she'll ever be released again.." Sakura was worried, not for herself but for everyone. Typical for her.

"Just as long as Sasuke avoids getting his ass kicked maybe Kemona will stay put." Naruto chimed in. I glared his way. He noticed, but only grinned even wider.

Sakura blushed again, her clothes are on now so why the blush?

"For now, we rebuild. We focus on everything at hand. Kemona as of right now is the least of our problems. She is now out of sight, out of mind." Tsunade barked, signaling for her fellow medics to leave and tend to the wounded outside.

"Alright! Let's get Konoha back on track!" Naruto yelled

 **Sakura**

After the war, we began to rebuild. Rebuild our landmarks and rebuild our lives. Everything had pretty much seemed back in order. Except Sasuke. Sasuke's resolve and need to fight Naruto had somewhat subsided in the war. He actually was even somewhat pleasant around him. He has been staying in the village practically living in the hospital while he is being healed alongside Naruto. I check on him every one in a while. I completely disregard the meetings as simple medical checkups. But if I am being honest with myself, I crave to see him. I have to know why he did what he did. Was he truly only doing it to save everyone? Or..or did he do it not only for that, but because he wanted to? Did he enjoy it? I can't even think about it without my ears getting hot. And even he gets a little jumpy around me, like he's avoiding my silent questions. The other day he practically dropped his glass of water when I walked into his room at the hospital.

I can't be the stupid little genin I was before he left. I will not be that girl, never again. If he thinks he's going to get off without a scratch about this, he's dead wrong.

I decided to visit him the day after Naruto was released from the hospital. Therefore I wouldn't have to worry about him just around the curtain to hear us.

I made it to Sasuke's assigned room, and stopped with my hand balled into a fist ready to knock. Frozen. I was completely hell-bent on getting answers from Sasuke, but now that the time has come I can feel the fear of reality creep in. What if he says what I think he's going to say? 'I did it to save us, nothing more.' I can already here the cold chill in his voice, and see the vague look on his face. I feel my ears burning and my eyes throb with oncoming tears. No. I will not back down, I deserve the truth. And I'm going to get it. Today.

 **Sasuke**

I can see Sakura's silhouette in the thick foggy window on my hospital room door. I sensed her chakra the second she turned down my hallway. I had been following he chakra signature every day since I was admitted here. Following her every movement, knowing her habits and routine. I told myself I was doing that for everyone's safety.

I know what she plans to do. She waited until Naruto to be given a clean bill of health so she can speak to me without his prying.

She planned to ask about the kiss. And I didn't have an answer for her.

After several minutes, she knocked.

"Come in, Sakura"

She jumped, surprised, and opened the door smiling.

"Good morning Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, I should have been omitted from this place weeks ago."

"I know I know, it's better to be safe than sorry though right?" she plopped down in a chair beside my bed avoiding looking directly at me. She kept her eyes everywhere but my face.

"If you're feeling alright..there's some questions I would like to ask you.." here it comes.

"what is it Sakura" it wasn't a question. I knew what was coming. And still my voice came out far too harsh. Why do I feel sadness when she winces at my words?

"Lady Tsunade told me that in order to help retain Kemona, you have to surprise the host.." after a moment of her searching for her words I butt in

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"What I did…" I stopped myself before finishing. I can't tell her the truth. Because I don't even know the truth myself.

"What I did, you should not look too much into it."

The pain on her face was obvious. And for some odd reason, it pained me too.

 **Sakura**

I jumped up out of the chair and said a little too loudly "Okay then! Have a good day Sasuke!" I ran out the door, coughing to cover up the wails of my crying. I can't breathe, I can't even look at anyone. He kissed me, after all these years. And he said I shouldn't look too much into it.

Three days later, Sasuke was released from the hospital. I avoided him at all costs.

Kakashi sensei wants us to become team 7 again, to start right where we left off. But I can't bring myself to do it. I can't even look at him, much less get stuck going on missions with him every day.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled and waved me over from across the busy street.

I smiled, "What's up?" we met in the middle. "I've been looking for you, Kakashi sensei wants us all to meet up later at the training field."

"Oh..i actually think I have work to do today. Yeah, yeah a lot of paperwork he he" he didn't buy it.

"Sakura you're going to have to talk to him." His face was completely serious. "You and I both know he lies through his teeth when he talks about himself and how he sees us. You're just going to have to beat it out of him."

Naruto was right.. "Wait! How do you know what I'm so upset about?!"

"he he he maybe I peeked into Sasuke's room at the hospital when you visited after I left he he"

"NARUTO YOU ASS!"

"OW SAKURA"

….

Naruto was right, so I agreed to take part in team 7 again and meet the boys at the training grounds at 4 that afternoon. I showed up the latest, which was odd.

"Hey guys" I avoided Sasuke's eyes, I was going to pretend he wasn't there at all costs.

"Nice of you to join us Sakura." Kakashi smiled my way and then addressed all of us.

"Now, today we don't have any missions so I figured we'd use this to our advantage and not get too rusty. We'll pair up and take opposite ends of the field. Naruto, you're with me. Sasuke, you take Sakura on."

Kakashi you piece of shit.

He smiled my way again "Have fun" and with that, he and Naruto both vanished in identical puffs of smoke. I knew it. Those bastards planned this. Both of them.

"Shall we?" Sasuke's monocratic voice startled me. He was walking away from me with his hand in his pockets. Looking bored out of his mind.

 **Sasuke**

Sakura and I stood opposite each other. She had grown since I last saw her on this very field. Not only in strength, but in stature. She was a woman now. She had curves and a more mature face, all aspects I had been attempting to ignore since the day I saw her again at Orochimaru's hideout. She crouched, ready to act. I almost laughed out loud at her determined expression. I was going to enjoy this.

She launched at me with her powerful fist, I easily dodged it. She struck the ground where I once stood instead, fury implanted all over her face. My words in the hospital upset her, and now she was going to make me pay for it.

She came at me again, much faster this time. Instead of simply dodging, I transported behind her and grabbed her arm she intended to hit me with. She gasped, completely surprised at my new speed. I forget she is not used to my new skills. This should be easy.

 **Sakura**

Sasuke had completely caught me by surprise and stopped my fist in mid punch from behind. His grasp on my wrist was hard enough to hurt, but his touch still sent chills up my spine.

I could feel his breath on my neck and couldn't stop my shudder. I hid my blush, why was he stopping? His breath got faster, almost shaky. He suddenly threw my hand forward and jumped backwards, as far away from me as possible.

"Hey! Are ya scared?"

He smirked "You wish, Sakura"

We sparred for several minutes, knives clashing and punches crushing the ground. I grew tired of it, I haven't even put a scratch on him. I had to step up my game.

 **Sasuke**

I don't know what had stopped me before. What exactly made my breath hitch in my throat when she was standing helpless in front of me. I could see her curves much more clearly when she was that close. I even let my eyes focus a little too long along her chest region. I couldn't let myself succumb to that. I had no future with Sakura, she deserved better.

After several clashes and missed punches, Sakura grew irritated and I had grown bored. I let my guard down for a millisecond, and she mounted me.

After letting her have an opening, Sakura had grabbed my arms with her own and pinned them to the ground to my sides. She sat down on my thighs and dug her boots into my shins to keep them pinned as well. Her monster strength was admirable. There was also undeniably so much more about Sakura that was admirable.

 **Sakura**

When I decided to pin Sasuke, I wasn't thinking clearly. I only wanted to immobilize him, I hadn't thought I would've put us in such an awkwardly sexual situation. I decided to use it to my advantage. Naruto's words echoed in the back of my mind. I was going to put Sasuke's words to the test. If his actions matched his words..then I'll back off forever. Maybe my love for him will subside in a few years or so..

"Gotcha!" I grinned and inched closer to his face.

"Get off of me." His tone didn't match his words. His breath hitched, and his voice shakier than his melancholy before.

"Really? Because I'm quite comfortable" I sat down on his waist.

"Fine. This one goes to you."

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you" I turned my head and stuck my ear close to his mouth.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" I turned instinctively at the sound of my name, forgetting how close to his face I actually was. Our lips grazed every so lightly as I answered him. I froze, I couldn't think of what to do. I didn't have any time to react, my head pounded and my ears turned red hot. What have I done.

 **Sasuke**

She was so close that her scent suffocated me. At least, if I could breathe correctly it would have. I resisted every urge in my body to lean in a few more centimeters. I couldn't do it. I would not give in to Sakura. She deserved more. More than me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found my hand lifting up to rest on her waist and grip tightly to her uniform. I drew her closer to me, for a moment. No.

I carefully unlocked my grip on her and lightly lifted up, moving her off of me. I stood, and walked away. Praying that she would leave me be.

 **Sakura**

I watched him walk away from me in silence. Choking on every word I wanted to cry out to him. The words didn't come out. And I was left there, on the ground, and this time I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face.


End file.
